The Suzuki Uchiha Series
by SuzukiO.o
Summary: She's the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, wait...huh oh, who's that walking up to her? Could it possibly be a boy? "Oh hell no, there's no way that Hyuuga's son is going near my daughter!" Series of Oneshots.
1. Daddy won't let me talk to boys

The Suzuki Uchiha Series

By: EmoliciousXAnimeXFreak123

_Summary: She's the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, wait...huh oh, who's that walking up to her? Could it possibly be a boy!? "Oh hell no, there's no way that Hyuuga's son is going near my daughter!" Series of oneshots about Suzuki Uchiha._

**A/N: This is just a whole bunch of oneshots about my OC character Suzuki Uchiha, I loved writing about her in A Father's Bonds, and A Daughter's Love, so I decided to come up with different oneshots about her, she's my favorite person to write about and I will be using the OC characters Hiro and Kenji in some of the oneshots. Each chapter is a different oneshot. Suzuki may be OCC in some of these, she might even have different looks in different oneshots, like a different eye color or hair color...well, Hope u enjoy!!****Chapter one:**

* * *

**"Dear Diary...Daddy won't let me talk to boys"**

**--X--**

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy won't let me talk to boys, today when daddy came to pick me up from the academy that really nice boy, Kenji, came up to me and gave me a flower. It was really really pretty, it was a pink orchid, I love orchids. I smiled at Kenji and said thank you to him. I saw his daddy Neji calling him and he walked up to daddy and me. When Neji came over to me and daddy, daddy gave him I think was called a death glare. I saw daddy look at the flower and then at me, he smiled at me and I smiled back. But I think when I looked away he gave Neji another death glare. Then when they left daddy looked back down at me and said "Suzuki-chan you know I love you, right?" I told him "Yes Daddy-kun of course!" and then he said "Good, but since daddy loves you so much, I should be the only one you do love okay? I don't want you talking to boys right now, okay?" I smiled at him and said "Yes daddy-kun, I don't even like boys! Thier yuckie! If one tries to hold my hand I'll throw a shuriken at him!" Daddy just laughed and picked me up. I'm only six, and I don't like boys at all, I only took that flower 'cause it was pretty, I made sure daddy knew that! Daddy-kuns the only boy I am ever going to love! Well daddy-kun and mommy-chan are calling me, I'll tell you more about my day later. Bye bye!_

The six year old little Uchiha girl walked out of her room and into the kitchen, there she saw her mother and father both waiting for her. "Suzuki-chan it's time for dinner." her mother said to her with her green eyes glimmering as she smiled at her young daughter.

"Yes mommy-chan." the raven haired girl said cheerfully. She sat down next to her father, who was the well known Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at his young daughter and admired her youth, she was such a bright and cheery young girl, much like Sakura. But she also had a side of her that fit her name Suzuki, gentle breeze, she was at times very gentle and caring, just like a very gentle breeze was when it sways through a persons hair or when it glides on thier skin. Suzuki was exactly like that at times. Suzuki was also very beautiful, she was known to be the daughter of two people who together looked like they won the genetic lottery and thier prize was thier beautiful daughter. Suzuki had dark raven hair, like Sasuke's, and bright green eyes, like Sakura, but Suzuki was a splitting image of Sasuke. She took after Sasuke in all his looks, Sasuke often said that Suzuki looked just like his mother, whom Sasuke took after, only she had green eyes. But Suzuki was beautiful none the less, and sometimes that worried Sasuke that when she got older thier would be little boys after his precious gentle breeze.

Suzuki giggled and waived a hand in front of her fathers face, "Daddy-kun! You're daydreaming again! You haven't eaten your riceball!" Suzuki said with several chuckles.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at his daughter, "Sorry Suzuki." he said with a smile. He put his hand down from his chin to his plate, hoping to reach for a riceball, but instead felt nothing but the plate. He looked down at his plate, "What happened to my..." he trailed off at the end and looked at his daughter.

Suzuki chuckled and looked away innocently, Sasuke smirked, "Well lets see, my riceball was sitting here on this plate, and I was daydreaming. Who else in this house loves eating riceballs and doesn't sit next to me?' he asked, looking at, the still trying to look innocent, Suzuki.

"I dunno." Suzuki said, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Well mommy's over at the stove, and there's no one else around the table...so it must've been you!" Sasuke said, at the last part of his sentence, starting to tickle Suzuki, who was laughing histerically.

"Okay!Okay I-laugh-admit it daddy-laugh-kun! Stop-laugh-tickling-laugh-me!" Suzuki said between laughs.

Sasuke chuckled and continued, "Mommy-chan! Tell daddy to stop!" Suzuki cried.

Sakura chuckled and looked at both her husband and daughter, she walked over to them and sat next to Sasuke, who was still tickling the six year old. "Well, you ate his riceball right?" Sakura asked, Suzuki nodded, still laughing. "Well, maybe I should join him!" Sakura said, begining to tickle her daughter.

The two Uchiha parents tickled thier young Uchiha daughter, enjoying the family moment. When Suzuki began crying from all the laughter, Sasuke and Sakura stopped. Suzuki caught her breath and smiled at her parents happily.

"You guys are funny!" Suzuki said, and jumped on her father.

"We're supposed to be funny." Sakura said with a smile.

Suzuki smiled and squeezed Sasuke tighter, "Daddy-kun, I want to go to the park!"

"Do you?" Sasuke asked his daughter, standing up with her still in his arms.

"Yes, Yuriko-chan is gonna be there with Inoyoshi and they wanna pick flowers for Kurenai-sensei!" Suzuki answered.

"Why do you wanna give her flowers?" Sasuke asked.

"'Cause, tomorrow's her birthday!" Suzuki said with a bright smile.

Sasuke chuckled, "Alright, lets go." he said.

He put his daughter down, and the hyperactive girl ran out of the room. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen sink, where his wife was still washing dishes. He put his arms around her slender waist and planted a kiss on her petite neck.

"Sasuke." she whispered.

"Yes?" Sasuke mumbled into her neck.

"Why are we so lucky?" she asked.

"Because, God blessed us with each other, a gorgeous daughter, and wonderful friends that are like family." Sasuke answered with a smile.

Sakura chuckled, "He sure did, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, and I thank him every day and night for it." Sasuke answered.

* * *

(At the Konoha Park)

Sasuke had Suzuki on his shoulders, and Sakura walking besides him. The family had just arrived at the park, Sasuke put his daughter on her feet when he saw her friends calling for her. Suzuki ran ahead to her little friends and the three began giggling and looking for flowers.

Sasuke and Sakura sat at the bench nearest to the young children, to keep an eye on them. Sasuke put his arm around his wifes shoulder, and she leaned on him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her emerald gems looking at her husband.

"Hn?" he mumbled.

"Do you ever wonder what Suzuki will be like when she's older?" Sakura asked.

"I always do, and when I do, I know that one day she is going to be a smart, strong, independant, and intelligent kunoichi one day." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, "She really does get along with everyone, everyone she meets falls in love with her." she said

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, when he saw a familiar figure walk up to Suzuki and her friends.

"Oh, is that Kenji? I asked Tenten to come, I didn't think she'd bring Kenji." Sakura said.

"Well she has to bring her kid with her everywhere she goes...unfortunately." Sasuke said, the last part mumbling under his breath.

"What? You don't like Kenji? He's so cute." Sakura said.

"You might not be the only one who thinks that." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh Sasuke stop, Suzuki's too little to like him." Sakura said.

"So what? You fell in love with me around the same age." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't know you well back then, it's different now, theres a huge difference." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, he sat up, to get a better look at the children.

"I feel so bad for the boy who asks her out in the future." Sakura said under her breath.

"Especially for this one, he gave her a flower, thats not a good sign." Sasuke said.

"That's sweet."

"They're too young for sweet."

"Well he's trying to be a gentleman."

"Well he can be it with someone else's daughter." Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura chuckled, Sasuke sat up as high as possible to keep an eye on his daughter, there was no way in hell Kenji was making a move on_ his_ daughter.

Kenji walked up to Suzuki, a small grin playing his features, "Hi Suzuki-chan." he mumbled softly.

"Hi Kenji-kun." Suzuki said, a blush forming on her porceilan cheeks.

"Umm, did you like the flower I gave you?" Kenji asked, nervously.

"Yes, it was very pretty." Suzuki mumbled.

"Good, I can give you more tomorrow if you want." Kenji suggested, a glint of hope in his opal eyes.

Suzuki looked at Kenji, and over at her father, who was glaring at the young boy in front of her. Suzuki chuckled and looked back at Kenji, "I don't think my daddy would like that very much Kenji-kun." she said.

Kenji widened his eyes and looked behind him, who he saw was his worst enemy, Suzuki's father. Kenji went weak in the knees and waived at Sasuke, Sasuke waived back, trying to be polite. Kenji looked back at Suzuki with a weak grin.

"Well I guess not then." Kenji mumbled softly.

Suzuki noticed her fathers death glare and sighed, "It's okay Kenji-kun, daddy won't bite, why don't you come say hi!" she said, grabbing Kenji's hand and running towards her parents.

"Ummm I don't think thats such a good idea Suzuki-chan." Kenji said nervously.

"Why not? Maybe daddy-kun will like you more!" Suzuki said merrily.

Kenji groaned when they reached Suzuki's parents

"Mommy-chan, daddy-kun. This is my friend Kenji!" Suzuki introduced.

"Hello Kenji-chan, how's your mommy?" Sakura asked.

Kenji blushed alittle, "She's okay" he mumbled.

Sakura chuckled, "You know you look just like your daddy?" she said.

Kenji's blush faded, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, you do." Sakura said.

Kenji smiled, Suzuki jumped onto her fathers lap, "Aren't you gonna say Hi daddy?" she asked her father.

Sasuke looked at his daughter with a smile "Sure," he said, trying his hardest not to strangle the boy, "Hello Kenji, where's your mother at? Is your father here too?"

"Ummm well, my mommy is over there" Kenji mumbled, pointing at the direction, "And she's with my daddy too."

"Good, come on Sasuke, Suzuki, lets go over there and greet them." Sakura said.

"Sure." Sasuke said, standing up, Suzuki still in his arms.

Kenji ran ahead of them, leading them to his parents. Sasuke looked at Sakura and frowned, he didn't like the little boy at all. When they reached the Hyuga's Kenji ran up to his father, where Neji took him into his arms. Sakura and Tenten immeadiatly began talking to each other, walking over by the garden of flowers. While Neji and Sasuke both glared at each other.

"Hyuga." Sasuke mumbled.

"Uchiha." Neji mumbled back.

A few seconds passed with the two fathers glaring at each other, the children in thier arms exchanged looks and shrugged. Suzuki tugged on her fathers collar.

"Daddy-kun, I want to go with mommy-chan and pick flowers for Kurenai-sensei." Suzuki mumbled.

"Yea me too Daddy." Kenji mumbled to his father, tugging at his sleeve.

The two stopped glaring at each other to pay attention to their children. Sasuke smiled at his daughter, "Alright, go run along with mommy." he said, putting her down on her feet .

"Yes, go with mommy, but don't go too far." Neji told to his son, putting him down as well.

The two six-year-olds ran off to their mothers, while the two men glared at each other. An uncomfortably tension built up as they continued to glare and not dare talk at all. All until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hyuga, I think your son should stay away from my daughter." he said.

"Well maybe, Uchiha, your daughter should stay away from my son." Neji replied back.

"What's wrong with my daughter, she's adored by everybody, while your son is a nuisance to everyone." Sasuke spat back.

"My son is not a nuisance, it's your daughter that annoys everyone at the academy, especially with her big mouth." Neji replied back with his brows begining to furrow.

"My daughter does not have a big mouth, she happens to be a social butterfly that everyone loves, plus she uses that to get top of her class at the academy." Sasuke said smugly, trying to keep his temper at bay.

"Well my son is also at the top of the class, you daughter isn't the only prodigy in the village." Neji said smugly.

"Well your son doesn't know his buyakugan yet, now does he?" Sasuke asked.

Neji glared at him, "How did you know that?" he spat.

"How else? Our wives talk, and not only to each other." Sasuke replied.

"Well, when Kenji does learn his kekkei genkei, I'll personally make sure he's a much better shinobi than your daughter." Neji spat.

"Well once Suzuki has mastered her sharingan, which will be soon, she'll be a better shinobi, infact she'll be a better kunoichi." Sasuke spat back.

"Kenji will be a master at both buyakugan and weapons."

"Suzuki will master sharingan and medical techniques."

"My son is a Hyuga."

"My daughter is an Uchiha."

"Your clan isn't whole."

"Your only a side branch family."

"My son is a genious."

"My daughter is a genious."

"My son is a boy, a shinobi, stronger than any female."

"My daughter is a girl, a kunoichi, much better and flexible at jitsu."

"My child is a prodigy." Both fathers said at the same time.

Sakura and Tenten walked up to their husbands, with their children asleep in their arms. They noticed the tension between the two men and walked up to them.

"Sasuke, let's go home, Suzuki got her flowers and fell asleep." Sakura said.

"Yes, Neji, let's go home too. Kenji fell right asleep as well." Tenten said.

"Fine, let's go." both men said at the same time, they glared at each other again.

Before walking away with their wives and children they said.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

And that was that.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura both walked in a silence, towards the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke broke the silence.

"The nerve of that Hyuga, saying my daughter has a big mouth." Sasuke mumbled angirly.

Sakura sighed, "What is it between you two? You used to get along much better with Neji before Suzuki was born." she asked.

"Exactly, before Suzuki was born I didn't hate Neji's son." Sasuke answered.

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

"Suzuki's still young, you two are acting so immaturely about this now. You shouldn't be comparing Suzuki with Kenji, they're friends." Sakura said.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply.

Sakura sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, trying not to smile at her husband.

Sasuke noticed her trying not to smile and smirked, "Love me." he answered.

Sakura smiled and looked at her husband affectionately, then at her daughter, who was in Sasuke's arm. With Sasuke's free hand, he grabbed hold of Sakura's petite hand and smiled at her.

**--X--**

**A/N: Well hoped u all liked it! Now that my tests are over I'll update Uchiha Restoration ASAP!! JUST DON'T RUSH ME PLZ!! **

* * *


	2. Who Am I?

The Suzuki Uchiha Series

By: EmoChick1235.

**A/N: A oneshot about what Suzuki's life were like if she was the oldest and only daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke is waaaayyy different in this story than my others when it comes to the father/daughter bonds. So enjoy!**

**--XXX--**

**Chapter two: Who am I?**

* * *

I stared upon the scene in awe, tears begining to swell in my once deep pools of onyx. Something my mother once descibed was beautiful, was now ugly and scary. I stared at the face before me, she was so beautiful, far too beautiful to actually be me. Her raven locks fell just below her waist, her skin a creamy shade of pale, and her eyes......crimson red. I lifted my hand up to touch the face, only to watch as the beautiful girl copied me. Our fingers touched, she _was_ me, my reflection. So this was it.........I was offically an Uchiha now..........

because I finally had _sharingan_....

I squeezed my hand into a tight fist, my eyebrows pulling into a knot, and the tears in my eyes spilling over. My lips twitched down, my bottom lip trembling in rythym with my tears. I bit my lip and looked back up at my beautiful face. Those eyes stared back at me..........his eyes....

_my fathers eyes._...

I let out an angry cry and punched the glass, shattering my reflection in the process. I felt peices of glass dig there way into my knuckels but I ignored the pain. I squeezed my hand tighter, my knuckles turning white and blood seeping out. I turned for the door, as soon as I opened it, I was faced to a dark figure....._him._

I didnt bother to look up at him, he already knew why I had done this, he always knew my actions before I even commited them. He always said it was a father's instict, but I knew it was because of that damn snake that ruled our lives. I ignored his glare and shoved past him, letting my blood seep from my hand. The more blood I lost, the less of _his _I had. I felt his eyes bore into my back as I trugded along, ignoring the comments from Suigestu and Karin--Oh! How I hated that woman with a passion!

She called me her little girl, but the only one I ever belonged to was my mother, _Sakura._

My mother, I was with her until I was 6, then _he_ took me away from her, claiming me as his "Flesh and Blood." And I havent seen my mother since. Now that my father had me, I wasn't enough for him. I would never be enough for him, because I wasnt a boy. I couldnt hold out the Uchiha name and restore my clan so easily, and he figured that since my mother gave him me, he turned to that bitch, Karin.

He didnt love her, he didnt love anyone but his self. All he cared about was the bloodline trait, and now me being his eldest child, I had it. And I hated myself for it. I hated him for it, I hated my own blood. When I was a child I used to imagine that I only had my mothers blood, because I didnt want to face the reality of being his child.

He trained me all day, and at night he was producing "sons" with Karin. Apparently my mother wasn't good enough for him, since she provided him with a girl, me. But he impregnated Karin once and she gave him a son. Ever since then he kept at it like a damn rabbit. Giving me a total of four younger brothers. They could give him what he wanted, restoration, so why did he need me? I wasnt any good to him, only his hound dog. But in his words it was more like "training buddy". Since all my younger brothers were too young to train, he had me excercise with him day and night.

This is the reason why I curse my blood, I walked down to the kitchen of this, what I like to call "prison", and dipped my hand into the kitchen sink. I didnt bother turning on the faucet, I wanted my blood to pour out. Maybe that way this stupid power would go away. What made this all worse, was that when I was only nine years old, he let that damn snake bite me!

He gave me that stupid cursemark, causing me agonizing pain. I remember crying and pleading for his help, but all he did was dump me inside a room and checked on me hours, if not days, later. I truly hated him after that, since I couldn't help restore his clan, he was making me suffer the way he was suffering. From time to time I would use my seal and try to kill him myself during our training charades, but he always managed to knock me down.

Just when I was begining to pale, due to my blood loss, he walked in the room.

"What the hell are you doing Suzuki? Are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked in a cold tone.

"What does it matter to you, _father? _I could die and you wouldnt care." I nearly spat.

That earned a slap to my face. I tried so hard not to wince, and held my cheek with my non injured hand. He took my bad hand in his big rough ones and turned the faucet on. He rinsed my hand roughly with soap and water, not caring about my winces of pain from the soap seeping into the small cuts. When he finished taking out all the tiny glass peices he grabbed a towel and wrapped my hand in it. He pulled me by his side roughly, pratically dragging me against my own free will.

In the doorframe stood Karin with my youngest brother, Shin. He examined my tear stained face and whimpered. He tugged at Karin's red locks.

"Mommy, whats wrong with Suzuki-niisan?" he asked innocently.

Before Karin could open her mouth to speak, he answered Shin's question, "Your sister acted very silly and cut her hand. But there's no need to worry little Shin, I'm gonna take her to Kabuto and he'll fix her up." he said sweetly.

He loved his sons, but loathed me. The only ones of my brothers I was fond of the most was Shin. Only because he resembled me the most. We both resembled that man, bearing his raven locks and onyx eyes. Yet my other brothers had Karin's hideously red locks and one of them with her eyes.

"Okay daddy, be careful next time Zuki-niisan." little Shin said happily, as he dragged me along again.

After a long moment of silence, he spoke, "I dont care how much you may curse your bloodline Suzuki, but you have it wethor you like it or not. And since your my eldest child, regardless of gender, you have the sharingan now. I dont want you behaving like you did. You will hold your head up high like a proud Uchiha, because thats who you are. Do you understand?" he said.

"Yes father." I mumbled back, trying to hold back to stinging tears.

His hold on my arm loosened and he tensed, throwing me behind to stand behind his back I stayed emotionless, he always did that when Orochimaru was around. The snake approached my father, staring him straight in the eye. I could feel his yellow eyes bore into me from behind my fathers shoulder.

"Aa Sasuke-kun, Suzuki is growing so well. Everyday she gets more and more.....developed." Orochimaru hissed.

I heard my dad hold a low snarl in his throat, a chill ran through me, making every hair on my neck stand.

"Someday young one you'll make a lovely concubine for the others." Orochimaru chuckled.

My father dissappeared in front of me, only to reappear in front of Orochimaru, pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"My daughter is no whore Orochimaru, she's an Uchiha, and as long as I'm going to stay here with the likes of you, I expect better respect the heir to the Uchiha bloodline." my father stated, his eyes glowing crimson.

I gaped, never in my 15 years of life had ever considered my as his "heir" so to speak. He always refered my prescence as "my daughter" or "my eldest". I felt different emotions towards him at this moment, and this time, for the first time, it wasnt hate.

Orochimaru giggled, I shivered as his cold eyes stared at me. He licked his lips and father pressed him harder against the wall, choking him until he turned blue. Annoyed, my father let him drop to the floor and grabbed my wrist immediatly, dragging me at his side.

We continued down the hallway, my father never looked so furious, the only time I had ever seen him angry was when Satsuke brought home a bad report card, but even then he wasnt this furious. I stared at him curiously, he must've felt my stare because he pulled me into his bedroom. He instructed me to sit on his bed and I did so, he dissappeared into the bathroom and came back after a minute with a first aid kit in his hands.

He took my hand in his, examining it. I truly felt at awe at this new side of my father. "Suzuki, I want you to listen to me carefully." he whispered to me as he opened the first aid.

"Hai?"

"Dont ever, I can't even stress this enough, _ever_ be alone with Orochimaru. Do you hear me?" He asked, a tint of pain in his voice.

I nodded my head, "Yes father." I answered.

My eyes examined the room, I've never been in my father's room before. I remember once when I was very young that I tried finding him in this dark hallway because I had awoken from a nightmare. I found his room thanks to Suigestu, but he gave me the cold shoulder when I pleaded him to let me join him in sleep because I was frightened. That was one of the memories I hated to remember.

My eyes continued to linger until a picture frame caught my gaze. There was a beautiful woman standing next to my father, she had petal pink hair, fair creamy colored skin-like mine- and a beautiful smile, resembling mine. My father was standing next to her, a smile on his features as well. I had never seen my father smile once. And in the womans arms was a small infant. I felt tears stinging my eyes, that was my family, my history, my mother......

"Suzuki, I have failed to tell you the truth about your mother." my father said, most likely noticing my tears.

I kept my eyes on the frame as he continued. He sighed, "Your mother and I, we loved each other Suzuki, but we knew we couldnt be with each other. I was still here, and there was no way for me to escape, and your mother loved her village too much to leave it and join me. So we met in secret often, then when you were conceived, everything changed our lives. I tried going back to my original village, with your mother, but they didnt accept me back. Your mother went through carrying you for nine months, and when you were born we met again, thats when we took that photo. A good friend of ours, Naruto, tried helping us through everything. But I wanted you to be safe, and your mother, so I sent her back to the village to raise you." he explained.

Hot tears spilled out from my eyes, I sobbed heavily and kept my eyes on the picture, before my father could reach up to touch me, I snapped, "Then why did you take me away from her!? Why did you bring me hear!? You said you wanted me safe, yet here I am, being seduced by an old man! Why didn't you leave me with mother!? Why did you give me little brothers if you still loved my mother!?" I cried, at some point beating at his chest.

I sobbed and hiccuped, and then felt two strong pairs of arms wrap around my slender form. I didnt know what came of this, but I buried my face in his chest and sobbed, staining his shirt with my tears.

"We were young, and stupid Suzuki. I brought you here because Naruto came to tell me that she was dying." he answered.

Suddenly, it all made sense, before my father took me away from my home, my mother was often sick. She would get headaches and migranes, coughs and colds, fevers and the occasional flu. I remember she telling me to stay strong, when she was very ill. That night I had said goodbye to her, and then my father took me away. I never understood it before, and now suddenly it all made sense.

I sobbed harder, "Only I was so stupid that I didnt show any emotion towards you at all Suzuki," he squeezed me tighter, "I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry that I did all this to you. Orochimaru had seen that I produced an heir and he thought that I should produce more with Karin. I dont care for her any more than you do Suzuki. Yet your brothers, I do love them, but none of them will ever compare to you. Because you have your mothers blood, you resemble her in so many ways. It was painful, knowing that she was gone, and that you were the only living and breathing exsitance of her, so I restrained from you, and I was foolish to do so. I can only hope you can forgive me for waisting nine years of your life. I want to make it up to you." he explained, holding me and craddling me as if I were a newborn crying.

Never during the nine years I was here, would I ever imagine that I would utter these words to my father, "I love you Father." I whispered.

And I knew after his tightening hug, that the relationship between my father and I would never be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: HEY PPLZ!!! Hope u enjoyed! Sry it took me so long to update this new chapter!**


	3. Authors Note!

The Suzuki Uchiha Series ~ by: .o

_Authors Note~_

**Hello~! Author .o here~**

**I know I haven't updated my other stories –like Forming Our Bonds, Uchiha Restoration, Uchiha Brats, and this one too… -and im very sorry about that _-**

**But happily I am working on Forming our Bonds and the others, I've had very bad writers block this past few years –the worst in fact- and im finally beginning to get my stuff back –I think XD- but yeah I updated this story with an Authors not becoz im thinking about putting a mini story in this series. Basically "The Suzuki Uchiha series" is supposed to be a story made up of oneshots, but I want to put a short story chapter into it!**

**Its gunna be about my oh-so-famous paring Suzuki and Kenji –my own OC characters- and they're going to be facing an epidemic that many teens in our society get themselves into now and days. Can u guess it?**

**Yep..teenage pregnancy…Suzuki will be a sixteen year old girl facing pregnancy and all its trials…**

**Now im choosing to write this becoz I feel like this epidemic is not nearly stressed enough as it should be in the media. Although these are fictional characters, this can really happen.**

**Even though I have not experienced it first hand, I've seen it in real life, like in that show 16 and pregnant, and with my own cousin, so I understand that message. Plus when I was 14 my mother gave birth to my now two year old brother. Even though I did not experience parenthood firsthand I have experience it secondhand. I have babysat enough to know that taking care of a baby as a teenager is NOT easy. **

**So…yeah I want to send the message thru fanfiction…sooo send me your comments! Let me know your opinions!**

**~Ja!**

**.o**


	4. AUTHORS NOTEAGAIN!

**HEY GUYS!**

**Hey my faithful readers of all my old stories! If you haven't read my profile yet, well you'll get my new update this way. As I stated in my profile, this account SuzukiO.o is cancelled and I won't be updating any of these stories anymore. But DON'T WORRY, I created a new account and my new penname is LesxMisxLuverx10 aka LML10 and on there I will be rewriting my stories A Fathers Bonds and A Daughters Love and I will be writing a prequel to it about Sasuke and Sakura called Forming Our Bonds, and I will also debate on whether or not I'll write a sequel to A Daughters Love. **

**So go check out my new account, I'll be posting new stories for you to enjoy! I hope you guys follow me on my new account! GO CHECK IT OUT, THERES A LINK ON MY PROFILE! BYEEE!**


End file.
